


Welcome Home

by darket15



Category: D Gray-man
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darket15/pseuds/darket15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YULLEN WEEK 2012 - A short story of Allen coming home and being welcomed by a sexy appealing Kanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yullen Week 2012 – Day 7 ~ Theme: COMING HOME ~ Happy Birthday Kanda and Allen.
> 
> BETA READER: TheRedButlerFan  
> DISCLAIMERS: D. Gray-man and characters belong to Katsura Hoshino’s: Allen Walker (Bean Sprout), Kanda Yuu

* * *

 

I finish my report to leave on Chief Komui’s desk for the morning – it’s after 1:30 AM. Luckily this had been a short mission, but we lost one of our Finders in the battle. As hard as we try not to lose any of our people, something can always go wrong on a battlefield.

Chief Komui has already been notified, someone will be bringing home the body — it still doesn’t make our job any easier. Krory went on ahead to his next mission and I brought the Innocence here to Headquarters. Plus, I wanted to get home to him.

I know he came back from his mission yesterday and is here safe and sound. His team had no tragedies. I pray and thank God everyday to watch over and keep him safe. 

Every time we go out on our missions no one knows if we’ll be coming back home – it’s just part of our job. All of us make the best of it. For me, he keeps me focused out on the battlefield to make sure I’m going to come home to him. 

After a long day of traveling or fighting, I take refuge to my bed, pray for his safety and dream of his strong, loving arms holding me … his dark blue eyes shining with passion and hunger … his kisses ebbing away the fear and tension in my body … his caresses making me feel whole again.

Our loving union brings love, trust and an explosion of pleasure as we become one. If we aren’t on a mission together, these are the thoughts keeping me going when I’m so far away from him.  Hmm … just thinking of him makes me tingle with anticipation. 

Opening the door quietly to our room, I can see him sleeping peacefully. As always, he has a towel and my kimono neatly folded on the table with soap on top for me. Quietly hanging my coat and placing my boots with his, I pick up my towel and kimono to go take my shower.

The hot water feels good on my aching body. I wash myself with the soap he’s left for me to use, it’s his soap. The sweet smell of him fills the steamy bath room making visions of him fill my head. Quickly, I dry myself and don my kimono to go back to our room.

I stand next to our bed looking down at him. He’s so beautiful. I love him, tears form in my eyes as I gaze at him.

“Well idiot, are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to get into bed?”  — Typical of him.

He turns onto his side and places his head upon his hand, his long black gleaming hair falls around him, I gasp for air. He pulls back the covers exposing a part of himself, exciting me even more.

“By the way, Moyashi … take off your kimono … you won’t need it,” he whispers, as I quickly slide out of my kimono into his warm loving arms and aggressive kisses. 

He pulls his mouth from mine for just a second to murmur to me, “Welcome home, Moyashi.”


End file.
